


he'd said madly

by ggggnashville



Series: what if they were happy? [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff, im just soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggggnashville/pseuds/ggggnashville
Summary: “You woke me up!” John says, falling into another fit of giggles.“Shut up I don’t snore.”“You do snore!  But only when you’re extremely tired.  I love it.”“I love you,” Sherlock replies before he even understands what he’s just said.





	

When Sherlock opens his eyes he sees that John’s face is red from laughing.  John has his knees curled up to his chin and he wipes the tears away from his eyes.  He needs a haircut and he looks quite handsome.  He’s wearing the red button up.  They hadn’t meant to fall asleep at one pm but in their defense they had fallen into bed with their clothes on at five am (Lestrade had kept them for paperwork). The red button up is wrinkled and John has the tiniest amount of bedhead.  It’s so impossibly endearing.  John props himself against the headboard with a pillow and looks down at Sherlock, who is curled up in his bed sheets.  John is laughing because apparently Sherlock was snoring. 

“You woke me up!” John says, falling into another fit of giggles. 

“Shut up I don’t snore.”

“You _do_ snore!  But only when you’re extremely tired.  I love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Sherlock replies before he even understands what he’s just said. 

John looks down and he immediately stops laughing.  His mouth goes soft and his face does something so quickly that the most observant man in the world almost misses it.  He looks surprised but then completely open and the way the sunlight streams in through the bedroom.  It’s enough to make Sherlock sick with love.  It’s been a month. It’s only been a month.  Sherlock doesn’t know much about people or relationships but what he does know is that a month is probably too soon to be saying something so large, so important, so _permanent._ Sherlock throws his hands over his face and speaks into his palms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it just slipped out,” he begins, but John lifts his left hand off of his face and kisses the tips of his fingers.

“Stop being stupid,” John says, and he says it so softly that Sherlock lets himself slip the other hand off of his face.  “Don’t ever apologize for saying that to me.”

“It’s too soon.  I know it is.  It’s fine, forget it,” Sherlock says, and he realizes his hands are shaking. 

“Sherlock.”

“What?”

“I’m madly in love with you. Stop.”

“Oh.”

Sherlock feels rather silly, but he rolls over on his side and presses his face into John’s thigh.  John runs a hand through Sherlock’s hair. 

“Are you okay?” John asks.  His voice is concerned, and Sherlock supposes he should actually look at John or nod or something but the weight of it all suddenly hits him.  John loves him back.  He’d said _madly_. 

Sherlock wraps his arms around John’s thigh and simply holds it with his face pressed against John’s jeans, unsure how to recover. 

“It would be good if you could talk to me a bit, yeah?” John says.  And he does sound so worried, so Sherlock does his best.  He lifts his head up and looks at John.  He can feel himself looking sort of pathetic but mostly wrecked, and it must be fairly obvious because John’s face contorts and he cups Sherlock’s face in his hands. 

“I didn’t think it would be this much,” Sherlock says.  John must understand because he is able to shift Sherlock and move him up so they’re on the same level.  So that John can kiss him fully, hands in Sherlock’s curls, cradling his head in his hands.  It’s too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> completely unedited sry sry  
> follow at loubloomsgirlfriend.tumblr.com for more just, screaming


End file.
